Take The Money And Run
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They had only intended it to be a few days, giving them time to clear their heads... but can these friends find the peace they're looking for? (3D/HD Universe crossover)


_**Two and a half hours earlier…**_

" _About as good as can be expected… but the news is not good. I know you were involved in that fucking jewelry job." Dave responded after Carly had met up with him at the Observatory._

" _Davey, seriously, you're imagining things." Carly replied._

" _Fuck. You." Dave responded, Carly's violet eyes narrowing._

" _Alright, I was in on it! Arrest me! And you know what, you'll be saving our lives cause you called it motherfucker!" Carly replied angrily, Dave realising what she meant._

" _Trevor." Dave said._

" _Couple days ago. They haven't really talked about much and somehow, he knows about… well, he called them not exactly normal friendships but who is he to talk? Few people have stayed around Trevor Philips willingly." Carly responded._

" _Agreed. But when he starts asking questions about why your dad's not buried South of the Canadian border… we've got problems." Dave replied._

" _You've got a lot of damn audacity asking… whatever you're asking." Carly replied before Dave showed her a picture._

" _Ferdinand Kerimov… the Agency claims he's dead. We at the Bureau think they're full of it, that he's being debriefed someplace and we need someone they'd least suspect to verify the body…" Dave responded after handing Carly the picture… and Carly shoving it back at him._

" _The only reason I did that jewelry job was because that psychopath Madrazo saw my face! You might be able to blackmail my dad… but not me, I'm not doing your damn dirty work! Squash this little 'war' you have with the Agency… and do your own dirty work." Carly responded before she turned to leave… and Dave whacked her with a nightstick and she fell to the ground unconscious._

" _You know, you are a strong willed kid." Dave replied before putting Carly in the body bag._

" _What have we got?" One of the coroners asked._

" _Jane Doe, white female, slightly underweight, in her mid teens, possible overdose… happens to a lot of young women unfortunately, they come here from small towns looking for stardom and end up in the bed of some sleazy industry executive. And that's just how it starts." The other coroner replied, unzipping the bag and examining what they believe to be a dead Carly._

" _Doesn't seem to be any visible signs of recent trauma to the body… scars range within 6 months to 3 years-" The first one responded_ _before Carly's eyes snapped open and she bolted up, snapping one of the coroners necks while the other ran off. Carly dropped the dead coroner before finding her clothes and pulling them back on, sneaking out and into another room, finding two dead bodies… none of them being Mr.K but Mr.K's toe tag on one of the corpses._

' _Found the toe tag, on a woman! Definitely not your guy!' Carly texted to Dave._

' _Alright. The Agency has the lower floors on lockdown. I've got a guy who can cut the power but you're gonna have to escape on your own.' Dave responded._

 _Carly had managed to hide in various places for a few seconds at a time, breaking the agents necks and stealing their weapons._

 _She had gotten caught up in a gunfight, which was inevitable as the agents clearly had no qualms about trying to kill her… and had gotten out, hijacked a car and drove off._

 _There was no police response, which was eerie to her… and Carly called Franklin._

" _Frank, I need you to meet me in those oil derricks just outside of town. And make sure you're not tailed." Carly explained._

" _I'm on my way." Franklin responded before they hung up._

 _It was at the derricks that she explained everything from the deal that Michael made with the FIB to Trevor turning up in hers and her family's lives after nine years._

" _I don't know how Trevor knows about my friendships with The Lost as well as the ones with Sally, Dash, Packie and you… he's Hell walking on Earth! And so are the FIB… damn Dave!" Carly responded, Franklin resting his hands on her shoulders._

" _They have no business dragging you into their bullshit because the deal was never made with you, just to protect you and your family… if the Bureau ain't gonna take you to court, them motherfuckers just hustlers anyway." Franklin replied before he rested his right hand on her left wrist. "Go home and grab what you can… I'll start gathering up all the money I can." He responded before they embraced each other, both holding onto each other longer than they normally would before they let go and left in separate directions._

 _Carly blocked Dave's number before she continued driving…_

 **Present time…**

Carly packed what she felt she needed and put her duffel bag on her right shoulder… with the door locked, she opened the window and climbed out, scaling down the drainpipe.

She climbed up and over the brick wall before jumping down, finding the gunmetal grey Infernus that Franklin texted her to look for and running to him.

The two embraced each other again before Carly put her bag in the back and they got in the car, closing and locking the doors and rolling up the tinted windows before Franklin sped off to the Great Ocean Highway.

"I owe you one, Franklin." Carly replied as Franklin lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her left arm.

"Don't worry about it… we're just gonna take some time to clear our heads." Franklin responded as _Heartbeat_ by Don Johnson played on the radio.

It wasn't long after reaching Red County that Carly closed her tired eyes… and Franklin decided to let her rest.

Franklin changed the radio station to K-DST as soon as they reached Flint County a few hours later and found the Fern Ridge area… the sky had turned to a mix of red and grey and thunder sounded throughout the area as lightning flashed.

Carly opened her eyes and looked out at the sky.

"Red skies at night…" Carly responded quietly, Franklin smiling slightly as he parked the car and turned its engine off before he and Carly got out and grabbed their things. "How'd you find this place?" She asked once they were in the cabin.

"The former leader of The Aztecas, Cesar Vialpando… he doesn't return to Los Santos all that much, just to catch up on old times with his brother in law. He said if me or anyone I knew ever got in over our heads that here's a place to hide out for as long as we need to." Franklin explained, him and Carly setting their things aside and pulling their raincoats off.

And they honestly hoped that no one would find them.


End file.
